a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power bank assembly.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a power bank 102 goes straight down to touch a bottom surface of a projector 104, and then screws 106 are tighten in a vertical direction to secure the power bank 102 to the projector 104. However, since the power bank 102 is vertically screwed to the bottom surface of the projector 104 and positioned adjacent to the center of the projector 104, the design freedom for the projector 104 is strictly restricted. Besides, except for the bottom surface, the power bank 102 fails to be fixed on the other surfaces of the projector 104, and the installation angle of the power bank 102 is unchangeable.